Tea, Girls, and Revolutions
by Weapon Frayer
Summary: How much worse can it get? A LOT worse. Follow the characters, as they deal with border wars, romance, and coups galore, along with new additions to the team. Follows RL history loosely. Manga-verse. Rated T for graphic scenes, awkward situations, and possibly Communists.
1. Amestris' Falling Shadows

**Author's Note:**

**So, I decided to make an FMA fic, that may have parts of OTL in here *cough* Hitler *cough* and *cough* Communists *wheeze***

**Now, the time intervals will vary, so I hope that the pacing is right.**

**Hope you enjoy! Remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: In The Failing Shadows of Amestris<strong>

**Central Command, Central City, Amestris**

"Fuhrer Grumman!"

A voice came from the neighboring office. Leroy Grumman peered up, and frowned, when the officer came into the Fuhrer's office, with a large mass of maps.

"Brigadier General Aaron, what is the-"

The brigadier general interrupted him. "Sir, you have a direct telephone call from Northern Command!"

Grumman's frown deepened, as he picked up the phone. "Fuhrer Grumman speaking, what is the-"

The voice coming from Northern Command was panicky, with screaming in the background. Grumman's eyebrow went up, as the officer up north started to collect himself.

"_Sir…..the Northern Wall of Briggs has broken._"

Grumman gasped, as Brigadier General Aaron paled.

"What do you mean, that Briggs has broken!"

Suddenly, the door opened, and the line went dead, all at once.

"Fuhrer Grumman, we have reports on the battle near Dameno!"

Aaron's face paled. "Then that means….."

All 3 of them were in shock. "...we're screwed…."

* * *

><p><strong>Dameno, Southern Sector, Amestris<strong>

The battlefield was a nightmare:

Galisian grenadiers and State Alchemists laid dead on the bloody turf of Dameno. While Aerugean troops were trying to break the 12th Army near Fotcett, and rendevous with Charles de Gaymere's Galisian 5th Army.

The city layed in ruins, the aftermath of a brutal, devastating, yet deadly attack on the entire line against the Allied forces. The cause for a forth of the casualities suffered in the battle, though, could have been accomplished with a simple transmutation.

Galisian alchemists had been able to counteract Amestrian spike poison with their own deadly cocktail, which utilized chlorine gas, and hydrogen peroxide gas, to utterly destroy the armies of Amestris.

Now, truthfully, it had not succeeded in turning the batlle. However, the sheer amounts of soldiers and alchemists captured, injured, or killed were nightmarish.

Kain Fuery laid in the hospital bed, groaning. The Galisian 'chlorine peroxide' weapon had damaged his skin, and made him vomit many times over.

He would have been left for dead, had it not been for the military doctors, that transported him and many other soldiers to a hospital in the northeast.

"Warrant Officer Fuery, you have an incoming call from Eastern Command, General Roy Mustang."

Fuery smiled a bit. "You know Tom, thanks a whole lot. I couldn't do this without your help."

Tom smiled back. "Well, my days as a Major are long gone. Civilian life doesn't suit me, but the militia life does help a bit."

"_Fuery, are you all right?! Major Harrison said that you were injured in-_"

"Sir, I think you'll love to hear that I'm all right." He stared at his arm. "But….."

"_Spit it out, Fuery!_"

Fuery sighed. "That gas is pretty damn deadly, Mustang. And there's a chance….."

He rubbed his right eye, then his hand. "...that I might not be able to shoot again."

Fuery could almost visualize Mustang in horror, realizing what he meant.

"_...not be able to shoot a gun…..wait, what are you saying, Warrant Officer-_"

"My right eye was pretty badly damaged, and my fingers…..well….."

Fuery's miniscule lie had a kernel of truth to it. His eye had been injured by the Galisian chlorine peroxide, but his fingers were trampled over by a condescending Galisian commander. Fuery could recognize his face, and remembered his name. Charles de Geymere.

"_...no, no, no!_"

Fuery could basically hear Mustang's outrage, his anger, and most of all, his returning feeling of uselessness. It was like Mustang was whispering to him: _It's all my fault; I could have saved Havoc, I could have stopped Fullmetal, and now, Fuery is out of the game!_

"Mustang…..listen to me."

The line became quiet, as Fuery started to talk.

"I understand, if you're feeling uselessness. Hell, if you pity me, go ahead."

"But General, if you can help save a million souls, then one won't matter to anyone. And today, I stand, as Kain Fuery, Warrant Officer, with the 8th Army of Amestris, in Southern Command."

"If you want to talk to anyone, I recommend talking to Southern Command's leader."

Kain smirked a bit a that. The general in charge of Southern Command was a notorious bastard, that no one had liked; hell, even Bradley despised him, mostly for his snooping around in certain matters of….interest.

"_...I shall do that. Fuery, I order you to recover. That's an order._"

"And it shall be followed. Thanks a lot, Colonel."

"_Oh come on, I had thought you known what rank I am now. But seriously Fuery, get better soon._"

Fuery hung up, and stared outside at the hues of sunset, while reflecting in his head: _How much worse can this get?_

* * *

><p><strong>Near The Amestris-Drachma Border, Amestrian Side<strong>

A tall, towering figure led the entourage of 12 people along the abandoned road. This side of the border was de facto part of Drachma, but de jure a territory of Amestris.

Ignoring border disagreements, the place where the group was situated at a very inconspicous border, which wasn't defined at all. The town was abandoned, but the leader of the group had been in hiding here for a few years now.

Looking around, they suddenly found the place they were looking for. They pulled out pickaxes, and started to excavate the boulder in front of the mineshaft.

After finishing, they called out in Drachman. "Privet, ty zdes' ?"

A man wearing a ushanka came out, and motioned to them. "Eto raz."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_**Privet, ty zdes' ? **_** - Hello, are you there?**

_**Eto raz.**_** - It is time.**

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong>

**So, how was it? If you know a kernel of Russian history, and some guess work, you can tell what's next.**

**If you don't know, here's a hint: Travel through Amestris (Germany), and go to capital of Drachma (St. Petersburg).**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


	2. Anastakovich's Burning

**Author's Note:**

**The revolution begins this chapter!**

**Also, note that I will not always be historically accurate. Another note, the revolution has been moved 1 year forward, and some cities are made up.**

**Quick guide to the chapter:**

**Anstakovich - St. Petersburg/Petrograd**

**Borograd - Possibly Kiev**

**Hansewitz - Either German overseas colonies, or Tsingtao**

**Galisia - France**

**Creta - Austria**

**Agorea - Serbia**

**Veralia - USA**

**And if you see the Eric Flint reference, kudos to you!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Anstakovich's on Fire<strong>

**Anstakovich, Drachma**

**March 7****th****, 1918**

The streets of Anstakovich were eerily quiet, Pavel Tlyvkov, 11 year-old Crown Prince of Drachma remarked. He stared out the windows of the palace, while his personal maids swept the floors.

Suddenly, he saw something going on in the streets. Or more exactly, a mass of people.

They were holding pitchforks and torches, and from the look of the signs, they read _Make the Tsar abdicate_, and _Death to the monarchs!_

Pavel paled. The last time that a mob had gathered outside of the palace, the military had intervened, and killed the lot of them. That had been during the West Xingese-Drachman War in 1906.

Now, it was 1918, but this time, the situation was different:

Ever since the now-deceased Cretan archduke had been assassinated by a crazed Agorean nationalist, the chain of alliances that dragged the Triple Pact against Amestris' allies into all-out war.

The famous Edward Elric had been disgusted by the war, and left the country to meet his brother, Alphonse in Xing. Rumour had it, that despite the Drachman and Galisian dual breakthrough into Amestris succeeded, the internal problems faced might drag down all into a global disaster.

Pavel was reminiscing on olden days, when all of a sudden, he saw Commander Vladimir running into the main hallways.

"All officers, report to the main gate! Workers have taken control of the Imperial Steel plant!"

Pavel gasped. "But Commander Vladimir, there's children in-"

The commander slapped the Crown Prince.

"Those bastards are here to destroy the country! Now, go to your room and hide, before they drag you out, and hold you for ransom!"

Pavel hesitated. "Do you want to die?!"

Finally, he complied.

He ran to his room, and was shocked to find his mother, Tsarina Alexandra of Azula-Kaiperwald, opening the secret tunnel.

"Hurry son, your brothers and sisters are down here."

Pavel hurriedly nodded, and packed his essentials, some clothes, and a teddy bear.

"Son, you will need this."

Pavel looked up, and gasped, staring at the pistol.

"But Mother, this is a tool for killing!"

"However, it is also a tool for survival."

Pavel looked at his mother for a second, then nodded. "I hope I never have to use this…"

**Borograd, Southeastern Drachma**

**March 21****st****, 1918**

Warrant Officer Vato Falman looked over the terrain overlooking the sieged city. It was not a pretty sight:

Many of the 2nd Army's soldiers had been shocked by the sheer bloodshed of the battlefield, going on during the ongoing siege, and compared to previous battles against Drachma at the doomed Defense of Fort Briggs, where the tunnels dug by the homunculus Sloth finally collapsed.

Much of Briggs infrastructure was crushed under its own weight, and after a bloody, 2 week battle for the road leading to North City, the Drachman army had finally invaded Amestris successfully for the first time since 1812.

However, internal events which included the abdication of Tsar Nikolai, and the return of Vladimir Lenakov, the Collectivist leader, from the neutral state of Bernadino in Aerugo, forced much of the soldiers to return.

From a few reports of Drachman deserters coming into the Amestrian army, much of the soldiery was so unwilling to shoot upon civilians, that they defected, causing the soldiers remaining to either stay loyal, or desert to Amestris.

Fortunately, Amestris was making a breakthrough; since military roads through the Desert Area leading to Xing were constructed, Amestrian armies were allowed to pass through Xing, and invade Drachma from their weakest point.

It didn't make a gigantic difference, though; Drachma's economy was already tanking, and its provisional leaders were suing for peace.

Falman was interrupted from his thoughts, by a loose shell, that scared him.

"What the hell?!"

Falman was so shocked, that he slammed his head into a car, sending him into a trance of darkness.

**Hansewitz, Desert Area, Amestris**

**March 29****th****, 1918**

"Then it's settled."

The general signed the paper, hanging his head low in defeat.

"On March 29th, 1918, the 8th Army henceforth, is now confined to the city of Hansewitz, for the duration of the war. The city proper and areas surrounding it shall be controlled by Veralia, until either a peace is signed, or if the Amestrian government pays an ransom of 230,000 cenz directly to the Veralian Army."

"The treaty has been signed by Michael Stearncraft, Marshal of the Veralian Army, and Victor Vernde, General of the 8th Army of Amestris."

Victor sighed. He would either be confined to prison, or executed for incompetence if he ever returned. And disregarding that, he was getting old. But, he still had time to get revenge on the bastard Grumman and the military.

"Marshal Stearncraft, I have a proposal for you."

The marshal keened an eye. "And what would it be?"

The general grinned. "What if I told you….."

"What?"

"…..that Amestris is developing a deadly, new weapon, with alchemists' help, that can wipe out cities?"

The marshal maniacally smiled. "And what is this weapon called?"

"We call it….."

"…the atomic bomb."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong>

**Yep, I have plans for the a-bomb!**

**And yes, I know the dates aren't accurate, and that Hitler is coming up soon, but THIS IS A FANFICTION, SO BUGGER OFF. (Not British, BTW.)**

**If you have any suggestions, feel free to review!**

**Remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**


End file.
